fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Donnel
Donnel (ドニ Doni, Denis in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Ichiki Mitsuhiro.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara23.html He is voiced by Sam Riegel in the English version. Profile Donnel is a villager from Ylisse, and is a common young man who likes plowing fields. Since he had never gone outside his village, he is interested in many things. He has a heavy accent, and a peculiar way of speaking. Donnel appears as a kid in makeshift armor wielding a Lance on foot. He lives with his mother before leaving to join Chrom's army. His father was killed by Roddick trying to protect his wife and Donnel. Upon meeting Chrom he introduces himself as Donny before quickly correcting himself with his real name. Nevertheless, some members of Chrom's army refer to him as Donny such as Lissa and Chrom theirself. His hair gets curly more than anyone else in the army. Donnel is a bit younger than Lissa and his birthday is June 4th. One day, Donnel's village is attacked by bandits, but he is able to escape. Donnel encounters Chrom and asks him to save the kidnapped villagers. He leads them to the bandit's hideout and Chrom asks him to fight with them. Though he tells Chrom he's just a regular villager, after some encouraging words from Chrom, he musters enough courage to fight with them. After defeating the bandits and Donnel gets a bit stronger, he joins Chrom's army. Alternatively, if Donnel does not get stronger after defeating the bandits, he will remain in his village and cannot be recruited. In the epilogue, Donnel returns back home to his village and lives a quiet life with his mother and his wife if he has one. He never returned to battle after this. In his support with Nowi, it is revealed Donnel's father was an avid rock collector until he was killed. Donnel has carried his father's favorite stone ever since. In his support with Lissa, Donnel reveals that his dream is to travel the world looking for the secrets to his father's stone. In his supports with Maribelle and Miriel, Donnel reveals that he has a keen knack for memorization and learning. In his supports with Panne and a male Avatar, it is shown that he is a good trapper and catches a lot of food for Chrom's army this way. His supports with Kellam show he grows food for the army as well. In Game Base Stats | Villager |1 |16 |4 |0 |2 |3 |11 |3 |0 |5 | Aptitude | Lance - E |Bronze Lance Vulnerary |} Growth Rates With Aptitude |105% |75% |35% |65% |70% |100% |65% |40% |} Without Aptitude |85% |55% |15% |45% |50% |80% |45% |20% |} Support Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Stahl *Kellam *Donnel's children Class Sets *Villager *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance Donnel has two Male-only classes: Villager and Fighter. If he marries someone who produces a daughter, then his daughter will inherit the following classes instead. *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric Overall Base Class Donnel joins the party with very poor stats, making him more of a liability than an asset early on. However, thanks to his Aptitude skill, bolstering his already decent stats growths, Donnel will average around 5 to 6 stat increases per level up and a guaranteed HP and Luck increase every level. This makes him a very strong choice as the game progresses. Underdog will also help Donnel once he ditches the Villager class since he will start off in another first-tier class and will be underleveled. Donnel has no choice but to give up his Lance rank forever if he wants to move to a non-trainee class, which is highly recommended to be done as soon as possible due to the incredibly low stat caps of the Villager. However put in the time to train him to Level 10 before reclassing and Donnel will be in good shape for his future reclassing. Reclassing Donnel's reclassing options are Mercenary or Fighter, both of which are a step above his Villager days. Mercenary balances Donnel's stats with good speed, skill, and strength and a good Defense to fend off attack. Donnel's high growths, especially Luck, makes him a perfect candidate for Armsthrift early on and rarer weapons can be left in good hands with Donnel. His Hero promotion from this class yields Sol, good for him to heal himself during battle, and with his high skill, this should activate often. Bow Knight gives Donnel mainly Bowbreaker to make him an archer-killer. Fighter boosts Donnel as much as possible while slightly dropping his defenses. This class emphasizes Axes letting him have Hand Axes for range until he promotes into either Hero or Warrior. Zeal and Max HP +5 are good skills for Donnel to use even outside of this class. Warrior gives Donnel higher Strength caps and Bows for his ranged option while relying on his Axe skills from before. Counter provides extra damage and, if he is engaged directly, Donnel can pile on damage before finishing off his foes. A disadvantage to fighter is that it shares a promotion with Mercenary, giving Donnel only three tier 2 classes. Overall, Donnel has to reclass to be a unit worth using as villager is useless aside from skills. Unfortunately with the Villager as his base class, he already loses out on at least 4 potential skills, but arguably this isn't much of a hinderance as the skills he is given make him a good offensive unit, especially since he probably will cap out faster than all other units aside from other units with Aptitude such as his kids or spotpass units. Inheritance Donnel can be a great father since his Aptitude skill is great to pass down to aid in stat building though it becomes a useless ability once they are capped and Underdog is also worth passing down too since children characters are recruited in a lower tier and at a lower level most likely. Both of these skills are especially good to pass down to his daughters since they are unable to become Villagers themselves. If not, Counter works well as another pass down to his daughters. Donnel's daughters also gain the ability to turn into Pegasus Knights so Donnel is an excellent father for Noire, Nah, and Kjelle to let them be able to learn Galeforce. Quotes Event Tiles *"What in tarnation? I ain't seen nothin' like this back on the farm." (item) *"I been takin' me some combat lessons! I gots a lot to learn, but I'm gettin' better." (exp) *"Whew! Bit'a extra practice is tougher'n plowin' the fields any which day!" (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"Ya sure fight hard out there! I reckon yer fightin' for some big dreams, huh?" (dreams) *"Well now, don't you look pleased as a pig! Did ya do well in the last battle?" (happy) *"Say, what do ya do after the battle's over and ya got time to yerself?" (free time) *"Hey, would ya mind fightin' with me durin' the next battle? I can tell yer a pro." (team up) Replying *"Aw, I just dream of makin' a difference so I can go home with my chest puffed out!" (dreams) *"Naw, I'm just tickled to be among such a brave group'a folks like y'all!" (happy) *"I write home a lot. My ma must be worried sick by now." (free time) *"Me? Are ya sure? Well, sure! I’ll do the best dang job I can." (team up) Asking - Child *"What kinda stuff did ya do in the future, Name?" (story) *"How ya holdin' up there, Name? Ya look a mite green in the gills." (concern) Replying - Child *"Gosh, sure! But go easy on me now. I ain't the toughest bull in the pen." (train) *"Well, up until recently, I was just an ordinary villager. Ain't got a whole lot to brag about 'cept you. Know some funny stories, though! Say, why don't I read ya some letters from my village? They're a hoot!" (story) Level Up Quotes *"Heh, no more holdin' the others back now!" (6+ stats up) *"This little piggie's learnt some new tricks!" (4-5 stats up) *"I still got a long ways left to go." (2-3 stats up) *"Aw, shucks, I'm real sorry. I'll try harder!" (0-1 stats up) *"I'm as happy as a pig in slop to've got this far!" (0-1 stats up) Class Change Quote *"Feels funny... Like I'm a whole different fella!" Armory *"Reckon I could cobble somthin' together instead!" (buying) *"Ya think my stuff is worth anythin'? 'Cause I doubt it." (selling) *"Ya think they can upgrade my ol' tin hat?" (forging) Barracks Alone *"I sure hope all them back home is doin' all right." (misc) *"Dang if I ain't outdoin' m'self today! Might be I can even keep up with the others." (surge) Greetings *"Mornin' Avatar. Here to take a load off?" (morning) *"Hey, Avatar. Here to take a load off?" (midday) *"Evenin', Avatar. Here to take a load off?" (Evening) *"Ready to hit the hay, Avatar? Me too." (night) Roster A villager from a remote corner of Ylisse who came to the fight with little more than farming experience. However, he is eager to learn and shows a great deal of promise. The one with the curliest hair. Born on June 4th. Confession Final Chapter Quotes DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"I'll help!" *"Go get'em!" *"I gotch' yer' back!" *"I'm here!" *"Let's get-r done!" *"Alright!" *"Here we go!" Dual Strike *"Over here, ugly!" *"Where're you lookin'?" *"I'm with ya!" *"I can fight too!" Dual Guard *"I gotcha!" Critical *"Yeeeeeehaw!" *"Git ready!" *"How 'bout this!" *"C'mon, Donny!" Defeated Enemy *"Whowee!" *"I've done it!" *"Yeah!" *"Phew!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Amazing!" Defeated By Enemy *"Sorry, Ma..." Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Donnel - Village Hero : Donnel returned to his tiny village and lived a quiet life with his mother. He never took up arms again—a blessing for which he thanked the exalt daily. ; Donnel and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--she loved her husband, Donnel, above all else. ; Donnel and Lissa : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and Lissa. Still, the latter insisted on breaking the monotony, and the couple often traveled to far-flung markets. ; Donnel and Sully : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Sully. The latter established a militia much like the Shepherds to arm the villagers against the threat of brigands. ; Donnel and Miriel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Miriel. The latter directed her studies on the local flora; Donny was shocked that trees could have ten-syllable names. ; Donnel and Maribelle : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and Maribelle. Still, he was careful not to pester his new bride about working in the fields, lest she lift a scythe for other reasons. ; Donnel and Panne : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Panne. This new "warren" had more than enough nature to please any taguel, and her heart found a home at last. ; Donnel and Cordelia : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Cordelia. The latter, however, continued to train hard as a knight and often answered the exalt's call. ; Donnel and Nowi : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Nowi. She loved her new home and scampered through the fields and mountains with the fervor of a village cat. ; Donnel and Tharja : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Tharja. The latter never warmed to the villagers, but she was said to smile around her family. ; Donnel and Olivia : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Olivia. Their forgotten hamlet glowed during festivals, when Olivia's dancing warmed more than any fire. ; Donnel and Cherche : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Cherche. The latter's easy laugh and many skills quickly earned the love and respect of her new family. Etymology Donnel is an Irish name meaning "brave" or "dark-haired one". The latter probably refers to his dark purple hair color, and the former possibly refers to his Villager class. Trivia *Donnel's portrait always shows him wielding a Lance, even though none of his other classes besides Villager uses it. *Donnel will sometimes say "let's get-r-done!" when Dual Supporting. This is probably a reference to the famous catch phrase used by Nebraskan comedian Larry the Cable Guy. *Donnel has the least amount of viable classes to choose from of the playable characters, only having three options: Hero, Bow Knight, and Warrior. Gallery File:DonnyPortrait.jpg|Donnel's portrait in Awakening. File:donny confession.jpg|Donnel confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Donnelconfession.jpg|Donnel's full confession. File:Donnel.jpg|Concept art of Donnel. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters